Between Duty and Family
by dhyetaX1999
Summary: When Kumo failed to kidnap the Hyuuga Heiress and threatening to go to war with Konoha, The Sandaime Hokage has no choice but re-offering the position of Yondaime to Jonin Namikaze Minato. This is the story of how Minato try to get Kushina's blessing for the safety of Konoha.


**AN: **Okay, so this is a translation of my own fic from my native language that I've posted earlier to English because my friend *nudge, nudge, you know who you are* nagged me to do it in English. This is an experiment in writing with first person POV, so I will apologize first hand if it's a bit (okay, a lot) messy. And Naruto is three years old here, but I can't write baby talk but he's delightfully short attention span even when in his teens so I feel justified when writing about him only thinking about his hobby and not paying attention to his parents squabble.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all its merchandise mine. They belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, etc, etc.

**W****arning: **AU, OOC, start a bit angsty but ending in a disgustingly sweet ways my teeth ache when I wrote this.

* * *

"For the last time, Minato! No!" Mom's thunderous voice could be clearly heard from the landing where I'm (not) eaves dropping.

"Kushina, dear, please just hear my reason…" Well, that honeyed tone full of pleading and sugar must have been Dad's. It was the same kind of tone he'll always use when he's in trouble with Mom.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, only son of Elite Jōnin Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Eh? You're confused why used my mother's surname? Well, that's because mom originally came from a nearly extinct clan, the Uzumaki. The Uzumaki scattered to the wind after the destruction of their homeland, Uzushiogakure of the Uzu no Kuni where they rule over the Hidden Village. You can compare their prestige like the Uchiha and Senju Clan in Konoha. The two of them were treated like nobility in the daimyo's court, here! That's why mom that's descended from this "noble clan" was hell-bent on making me use her surname because dad was not coming from a ninja clan. Besides, he can never win any argument with mom. What mom wants, mom gets. And mom wants for the Uzumaki clan to continue prosper, so I have to pass on our surname.

*BANG!*

Whoopsss, it seems like mom's been really, really, annoyed with dad. Usually she'll resort to violence when her (non-existent) patience has been spent. Poor cooking pot, your sacrifice to muffle (a tiny portion of) mom's temper will not be forgotten (at least not until mom's next eruption of temper). This was also the sign that the situation has become critical, unlike mom's daily temper that always has a hint of playfulness. This is one of the arguments that I want no part of overhearing. It may be the perfect time to safe myself from the battlefield.

Satisfied with this internal decision, I got up from my position sitting on top the stairs leading to second floor's hallway. I crept to the window facing the backyard that's nearly blocked by sturdy branches of an oak tree with all of my training in stealth and infiltration. Successfully exiting the house without too much fuss, I walked the well trodden path to the marketplace district that's not too far from my house. If I'm not mistaken, at this time of the day Ino would be tending the garden behind the Yamanaka's Florist. Maybe I can coax her to give me the seeds to the Lily of the valley that I've been wanting to get since she gloat about that last week? Hmm… it's not a bad idea.

* * *

Listening for Naruto's not so stealthy retreat from the house, Kushina turn her body from the stove where she slammed the pot filled with the vegetable for diner and finally face her five years running. Said husband was seated slumped on the kitchen counter and hiding his face inside both of his hand.

"Minato, I've said from the time when you asked to court me ten years ago; if you really wish to date seriously with me, then your first priority will be myself, and our future family." The woman with long crimson tresses said calmly, hands hugging her middle, but none of the occupants of the house could miss the barely hidden violence right under the surface. "I've said it, and I will say it again, if you wish to build a family with me, then I will demand a majority of your attention for our family. Our ninja career will ALWAYS be our second concern."

"Kushina, please understand, Sarutobi-sama has been considerate enough when I refuse the position of Yondaime Hokage four years ago because of our status as a newlyweds and you were pregnant with Naruto. Moreover, the Third Shinobi War finally ended and we need only clean up and reconstruct our forces, so we didn't urgently need a new Hokage. However, with the latest Hyūga-Kumo Incident where their head shinobi representative tried to kidnap the sole heiress of the main branch family not a week ago, Kumo threatened to go to war with us if we don't hand over the killer of their head diplomat alive to be judged by their court. Like we didn't know what their true intent is." The man with golden blonde hair confessed to his wife in frustration, his spiky head become even more unruly after him continuously running his hands through it in stress. "Sarutobi-sama had a hunch that if he installs me as the Yondaime then Kumo wouldn't dare to go to war with Konoha. The last shinobi war has caused massive casualties in infrastructure, shinobi force, and economic in every area in the Continent, Kumo, Konoha, Iwa, Kiri, Suna, none of which can afford to march to a new war not even five years after the last one." Minato said, confessing the truth behind Hiruzen's request for Minato to be the Yondaime Hokage.

"Minato, I know full well about the political balance between the five great nations right now." Kushina started in a solemn voice, far removed from her earlier passion filled tone. "I remember when we were introducing ourselves in the academy, you wanted to be Hokage, and so was I. However, Minato; I know if you become a Hokage, you will never be able to give Konoha anything but your full attention and effort. You always love Konoha with all of your hearts." She added bitterly. "And I will not sacrifice myself or even Naruto for this village for the second time, Minato. Surely you remember when I told you that I was transferred from Uzushio's ninja forces as the second jinchūriki because Mito-sama was nearing the end of her life. I was sacrificing all that I had and knew for a village where no member of my clan lived except for Mito-sama. I sacrificed my families, my homeland, and even Uzushio's ninja ways for Konoha's, for my duty as an Uzumaki to be the next jailer of Kyūbi no Yōko. When I realize that I'm only a container for _his _power, so that Konoha will not lose a countermeasure weapon against the other village, that not the Hokage that requesting my transfer, or his advisers that suggesting him to do so, not one person in this Sage forsaken village!—" She said in a near shout, "—will ever care about my happiness. Do you know how excruciating that is, Minato?" Kushina said with tears in her eyes.

Hearing the pain-filled voice of the only woman he had ever loved, Minato abandoned his position on the counter and engulfed her in a reassuring hug. "Kushina, I understand about your doubt and misgiving for the ruling position in Konoha. Really, I do. Especially after Sarutobi-sama order the Konoha third sealing team to seal the Kyūbi inside Naruto as the only nearby Uzumaki left." Minato started soothingly while running his hand through the crimson tresses that always captivated him since he glimpsed it more than twenty years ago. "That event is what convinced me that if I accept the Hokage position, I will be more able to protect our family from every threat, whether from outside forces or inside bureaucratic and political moves like from that old Danzo and his cronies." He added in the end in a grumble.

Listening to her husband's uncharacteristic whining, Kushina snorted softly before back in serious mood. "I do understand your dedication to our family, Dear. I just—I'm afraid that if you become the Hokage then you'll change. Because as a Hokage you will be expected to sacrifice a few whether materials like people, goods, location, structure, finance, or immaterial like your time, your principal, your characters, your morals… all for the good of Konoha." She trailed off sadly. "I'm scared if you become Hokage, I will not be able to recognize you in a decade, Minato. What if the position demanded for you to make a decision where you must sacrifice a team of shinobi to prevent a war? What if your moral changed because as a Hokage you have to give the whole of Konoha a priority? What if your principles have to take a backseat for the safety of Konoha? I will not be capable to see you destroying yourself for Konoha, Minato…" Kushina said, embracing her husband tightly, the tears in her eyes finally trickle down her cheeks to immediately seep into Minato's shirt.

Minato only tightened his grips on the woman who was usually as strong as the biggest tree inside the Forest of Death, and whispered quietly while stroking her red hair, "As long as I have you beside me, to show me the way, to prevent me from making any mistake, to always accompany me, and become the light in my life with Naruto, do believe that I will always strive to become a Hokage that deserve to have you—both of you as my family." Minato said, sealing his oath with a chaste kiss upon her brow.

Drawing a fortifying breath, Kushina then answered in kind, "So long as you still have a place in your heart, ears to listen, eyes to see and time to spare for me and our son, you can rest assured that we will always be with you all the ways, to become a support for you to lean on and a home for you to come back to in the end of the day." She said with a sad smile. "Since, Minato, even if we have a portion of your heart, so too you have our hearts in your palm."

"Thank you, my Bloody Habanero." Minato said voice full of relieve.

'_I love you'_

'_I love you too'_

They have never need for words to show their love to each other. Besides, action is far more powerful than mere words.

* * *

"And finally, let me present to you our new Hokage, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato!" Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato ended his last official speech as the leader of Konoha and passed the reign of leadership to the student of his student, Jiraiya of the Legendary Three Ninja.

Said Yondaime then walked out between the roar of approval from the civilians and ninja forces alike to give his first official speech as the fourth military leader of Konoha. "Thank you all of you, for your support of the Sandaime decision to appoint me as you Yondaime. I will spoil no effort to ensure the safety and glory of Konoha as long as I am your leader. Long live Konoha!" Minato closed his short speech by thrusting his fist into the air, making the majority of the audience, both civilians and shinobi alike to emulate him.

"Long live Konoha!"

"Long live Yondaime!"

* * *

**AN2: **Truthfully, I'm not sure I'm translating Kushina's title right here. Her title was Akai Chisio no Habanero (if I'm not mistaken) that literally means, Red, Hot Blooded Habanero (a type of super hot chili pepper) I think. But honestly, the Bloody Habanero is just much cooler.

**Review?**

**dhyetaX1999**


End file.
